lego_dimensionsfandomcom-20200222-history
Homer Simpson
Homer Simpson is one of the Level Pack characters in LEGO Dimensions. He appears in 71202 Level Pack for The Simpsons franchise. Background Homer Jay Simpson and his wife Marge have three children: Bart, Lisa, and Maggie. As the family's provider, he works at the Springfield Nuclear Power Plant where his boss is Mr. Burns. He is crude, bald, overweight, incompetent, clumsy, lazy, a low attention span, a heavy Buzz Cola drinker, and ignorant; however, he is essentially a decent man and fiercely devoted to his family. He dislikes his neighbour Ned Flanders and "borrows" a great deal of Ned's property, however Homer and Ned's relationship has been good on occasions, in which Homer seems to genuinely care for Ned as in one episode he calls him his best friend. Despite the suburban blue-collar routine of his life, he has had a number of remarkable experiences. Dimension Crisis Meltdown at Sector 7-G Homer and the rest of the Simpson family noticed Batman, Gandalf, and Wyldstyle crash in their house and scatter. He can later be found working (or at least attempting to) at his job in the Springfield Nuclear Power Plant. Unfortunately, his clumsy working habits unintentionally hinder the progress of the main heroes. Lord Business eventually shows up with his army of Micro Managers to take the Foundation Element of the Simpsons World, which is a nuclear rod. Homer is chased down by one of the Micro Managers, only to be caught, and by accident, his pants are removed by it in its process of collecting the Element. Once Upon A Time Machine in the West After Lord Vortech summons various objects from other dimensions as obstacles for the trio, Homer can be found peeking out of the doors of the Kwik-E-Mart once it lands in the middle of 1885 Hill Valley. GLaD to See You On the test chamber 05 he is summoned with the Locate Keystone, screaming in agony as he is being swung around on a wrecking ball and knocking some obstacles out of the way for the main heroes, in reference to a moment from The Simpsons Movie. The Mysterious Voyage of Homer Homer appears as the main protagonist of this level. After discovering the Chilli Cook-off, he goes and eats a few of Chief Wiggum's Guatemalan insanity peppers. These cause him to hallucinate, and go on a mysterious voyage through a desert. At a pyramid, he encounters a coyote, who tells him to find his soulmate. After waking up on a golf course, Homer starts to search and comes to a lighthouse, believing the keeper to be his soulmate. After discovering the keeper is a machine, Marge comes running in and he realizes she is his soulmate. World The Simpsons: Springfield, Vermont (The Simpsons' House (742 Evergreen Terrace)) Abilities * Sonar Smash * Chili Eating * Big Transform ** Super Strength ** Super Strength Handles Quotes *It should be noted that two different recordings are used for the instances of this quote, but the same phrase is still said, albeit in a different tone. Trivia * In the series, he is voiced by Dan Castellaneta who also voices Krusty the Clown, Grampa Simpson, Mayor Quimby, Santa's Little Helper, Groundskeeper Willie, and Hans Moleman. ** Archive audio of Castellaneta's performance from several episodes is used in-game for when Homer is talking. * He is summoned GLaD to See You level and is stuck on a LEGO wrecking ball, which knocks over an obstacle that is preventing access to one of the three colour pads for the Chroma mode to work in one puzzle found in one of the test chambers at Aperture Science Enrichment Center. He also helps the player in Back to the Future, but instead removes obstacles with his snowplow, Mr. Plow. **Homer's Locate Keystone summon in GLaDOS to See You is a reference to a scene from The Simpsons Movie. * He is one of the three Wave 1 Level Pack characters, the other two being Chell and Marty McFly. * Homer, as well as Stay Puft, often enters a dimensional rift and comes back big instead of growing. * Homer's quote towards Scooby-Doo is taken from the same Simpsons episode his level pack is based on, The Mysterious Voyage of Homer. * He breaks the fourth wall with his second upgrade line, "I get it! Everything's made of bricks!", referencing the fact that the game mostly uses LEGO objects, though only The LEGO Movie and The Batman Movie's content is made entirely out of LEGO bricks. * His toy tag is based on his yellow skin and white shirt. * Despite having the Big Transform Ability, Homer has never been able to naturally grow in size in The Simpsons. His ability to grow in LEGO Dimensions is instead inspired by his tendency to get angry, particularly towards his son, Bart. * For some reason, Homer is the most notable hero who previously appeared in the story mode but is absent from the final battle with Lord Vortech, though Batman and the Doctor were seen eating some of the donuts from his world. Gallery Category:Characters Category:The Simpsons Category:The Simpsons Characters Category:Level Pack Characters Category:Good Guys Category:Playable Characters Category:Index Category:Wave 1 Category:Keys Category:Male Characters Category:Big Transformation Ability Category:Super Strength Ability Category:Sonar Smash Ability Category:TV Show Characters Category:Physical Characters Category:2015 Category:Archive Audio Characters Category:Yellow Skinned Characters Category:Year 1 Category:Year 1 Characters Category:Summoned Characters Category:Accessory Characters Category:Characters With Special Heads Category:Super Strength Handles Ability Category:Time Travelling Characters Category:Wave 1 Characters Category:Chili Eating Ability Category:Dads